


Necessary Interventions

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a break is just what you need, whether you admit it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Interventions

Go leant against the desk at Professor Horiguchi’s lab, watching Ran intently as she rested a hand on the crystal that gave them all their information. Fortunately there was nothing urgent prompting the research today, but the Professor felt very strongly that the more information they had about the Warp Monarchy and the ancient war the better. Go couldn’t disagree. The more they knew the better equipped they would be and he wasn’t going to argue with that.

The label in the back of his shirt itched and he lifted a hand to scratch it irritably, not wanting to be distracted if anything happened. It was an old shirt, but he’d forgotten when he put it on that it was the one with the tickly label and he’d somehow never got round to just cutting the thing out. He’d have to fix that at some point because enough was enough. Mika, currently standing just behind Ran, raised her eyebrows at him quizzically, but he shook his head. An irritating label wasn’t going to be of any importance except to him.

“Nothing,” Ran sighed a moment later. “It’s just the same as before.” Which meant the vision he’d seen that one time hadn’t changed. Sometimes he thought it would be nice to have Ran’s affinity with the crystal, but other times he was selfishly glad he didn’t. He couldn’t imagine the kind of stresses it put Ran under, knowing the things she did, seeing the things she did, the responsibilities that left her with.

“Probably because there’s nothing new we need to know right now,” he suggested. “It’ll tell us what we need to know when it comes up, don’t worry.”

Ran nodded, but she didn’t look happy. “I know. It’s just frustrating, Kamiya-san. Knowing there’s so much in there and not being able to reach it.”

Go wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a quick hug. “You’ve never let us down, Ran,” he reminded her gently. “When you need to know it, you will.”

“That’s right,” Mika chimed in, her arm going around Ran’s waist. “That’s how crystal works, right?”

Ran nodded again, looking a bit more cheerful and Go smiled in relief. He didn’t like seeing Ran upset but he didn’t usually have any idea what to say when she was: he wasn’t about to yell at her like he would Naoto and he’d never had the knack of saying the right thing to people anyway. He looked up as the door to the lab opened and Ryoko stuck her head around the door. “Is Tenma here?”

“No,” Mika replied, busying herself at the table. “He’s at work. Why?”

Ryoko stepped inside the room and closed the door. “I was hoping he’d talk to Jin for me.”

“To Jin?” Mika asked, raising her head in surprise. “Why?”

Go was equally as surprised; problems were usually dealt with within the Tribes, it was strange that Ryoko would want Tenma’s help with another member of the Wind Tribe. Ryoko shook her head and dropped her bag onto the couch. “He’s been really busy lately,” she said. “He’s got a lot of deadlines coming up, some Collection or other, so he’s spending a lot of time at his office.” Go nodded as Ran sat down next to Ryoko, waiting expectantly. “But… he’s hardly leaving the office at all,” Ryoko continued. “Unless it’s for Gransazer business. He’s not taking any breaks at all and we’re getting worried. He’s not freezing us out as such, but it’s almost impossible to get hold of him unless it’s by Knuckle Riser.” She sighed and rubbed at the side of her head tiredly. “I asked him to take me out for a drive earlier and he said no.”

“He said _what?_ ” Go blurted. Jin’s crush on Ryoko was painfully obvious to anyone with eyes: if he was turning down an opportunity to spend time with her then he must be _really_ busy. It wasn’t like him at all.

“He said no,” Ryoko repeated, her brow creasing. “I thought that would work if nothing else did, but it didn’t. This isn’t like him. He’s had deadlines before and hasn’t reacted this badly.”

Go nodded and, without waiting for anyone else, strode out of the lab. He could hear the conversation continuing behind him but if even Ryoko couldn’t get Jin to take a break then drastic measures were needed. Work was important, yes, but so was keeping everything in perspective, which until now Jin hadn’t seemed to have a problem with.

He heard Jin before he saw him, his usually easy-going friend in the middle of a diatribe and he frowned, shaking his head. No, this wasn’t like Jin at all. Something was definitely going to have to be done. He hadn’t been here that many times but he thought he recognised Jin’s secretary and, whether she recognised him or not, she gave him a pleading look that screamed ‘help me out, here.’

“Jin,” he called from the doorway, trying to get his friend’s attention.

Jin turned, exasperated expression on his face. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Whatever it is you want, no.” And with that terse statement Jin went back to shredding whatever argument his poor secretary was trying to get into his head.

Glancing around the room, Go’s eyes fell on Jin’s car keys, tossed negligently on the table. Ah, that could work. Striding over to the table he scooped them up, then made his way over to Jin. “You’re taking a break,” he said flatly, grabbing Jin’s wrist and yanking him backwards towards the door.

“What?” Jin demanded. “No, no break, I don’t have time for breaks, Go, I don’t even have time for _coffee_ , would you let _go_ , already?”

“Nope,” Go replied, opening the office door and tugging Jin out, not giving him any opportunities to break the grip he had on him without turning it into a full-blown fight on the street. Skimming through the keys he turned off the alarm on Jin’s car and pulled his friend over.

“Hey, those are my car keys!” Jin protested. “What are you doing with my keys?”

“Getting you out of here,” Go told him, opening the door, driver’s side. “Get in.”

Jin stayed where he was, confused expression creasing his features. “You can drive?”

Go gave him a flat look right back. “I wouldn’t be sitting in the driver’s seat if I couldn’t,” he pointed out. “And yes, I have a license, otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here. Now get in and stop complaining. You need the break.”

Jin stalked round to the other side of the car and climbed in sulkily.

“And don’t forget your seatbelt,” Go prompted, settling his own firmly in place.

“I know that!” Jin snapped, fastening his seatbelt with more force than was necessary. “You’re in a bad mood today, Go.”

“I’m in a perfectly good mood,” Go retorted, turning the engine on and putting the car into motion. “You’re the one ripping your staff to shreds because you’re too stressed.”

“I am _not_ \--” Jin started, then he shut up abruptly, crossing his arms defiantly. “Where are we even going?”

Go shrugged. “Don’t know yet. I’m sure something will come to mind, though.” Maybe a park, somewhere quiet. The kids wouldn’t be out of school yet and he could think of a couple of places he found relaxing. The question was, would _Jin_ find them as relaxing as he did? He glanced sideways and found Jin was leaning back in the seat, his eyes closed. Go smiled and kept driving. Yes, maybe someplace calm and quiet was just what Jin needed right now.


End file.
